clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements Leaderboard
This page will track the top 10 scores for each achievement as shown in the Clash of Clans profile, feel free to help and contribute! :) UTU = Unable to Update ACHIEVEMENTS LEADERBOARD Nice and Tidy (Total obstacles removed) # 4,911 - RealmOfRekoning (#980ULV8P) # 3,817 - matthie70 (#2UL8JY9C) # 3,521 - blarney (Gladio Italia) # 3,405 - Quigs (World Powers) # 3,498 - Hilzy34 (Global Rising) # 3,476 - Jun (Global Rising) # 3,476 - AleP83 (Gladio Italia) # 3,466 - camdye (World Powers) # 3,441 - Manlio.77 (Gladio Italia) # 3,437 - __+Holger+__ (flight ops) # 3,431 - Ryanrl (Pine Knob Elite) # 3,406 - mantrixx (EnVy) Sweet Victory! (Trophy record) # 5904 - Hacker (ARAB CHAMPIONS) # 5887 - alkaabi (#YYCOJP9) # 5887 - ### # 5883 - jason (#YYCOJP9) # 5878 - BU SALEM (#YYCOJP9) # 5877 - ### # 5871 - TNL (#YYCOJP9) # 5867 - moo (#YYCOJP9) # 5865 - Brian M # 5865 - almghool Wall Buster (Total walls destroyed) # 411,908 - HOLyKIA (Forever United) # 366,007 - kknd (#QQ9VCYJ) # 343,848 - Apple (V.N. Champions) # 318,085 - bookwarez (HA.NOI) # 299,881 - Nima (InTheLight) # 293,731 - spartakus (FUN !!) # 290,790 - MrDanKim78 (#980ULV8P) # 282,624 - smoke jumper (#8PCUGV09) # 280,230 - anthuvan (HA.NOI) # 277,014 - james.r (mini armageddon) Humiliator (Total Town Halls destroyed) # 100,535 - Brutalkie (The War Holder) # 70,938 - 快乐城堡 (Clanless) # 66,283 - 辉煌之都 (#LORUYUUJ) # 52,745 - Andrew (Megafarm) # 49,829 - jessica chooi (wahdor lounge) # 48,051 - Brandon (SG Gladiators) # 55,365 - riki.96overpowa (#980ULV8P) # 46,196 - 乐城堡 (#JOVUGOP) # 31,548 - sir robert (Req n War Elite) # 29,078 - 伊甸园 (#8PG20R22) Union Buster (Total Builder's Huts destroyed) # 101,821 - Xinert (Forever Bao) # 74,853 - Brandon (SG Gladiators) # 73,443 - RiGi (#980ULV8P) # 65,927 - ju FTW SC (Kings&Queens) # 61,820 - manyolo (#PRY890YY) # 61,204 - 快乐城堡 (Clanless) # 60,987 - Tobias (#2POVVOGC) # 56,607 - james.r (mini armageddon) # 56,478 - ?? (Unknown) # 56,278 - 辉煌之都 (#LORUYUUJ) Conqueror (Total multiplayer battles won) # 102,658 - Brutalkie (The War Holder) # 76,211 - 快乐城堡 (Clanless) # 72,825 - 辉煌之都 (#LORUYUUJ) # 59,369 - Brandon (SG Gladiators) # 55,015 - Andrew (Megafarm) # 54,750 - jessica chooi (wahdor lounge) # 60,555 - riki.96overpowa (#980ULV8P) # 49,477 - 乐城堡 (#JOVUGOP) # 39,390 - sir robert (Req n War Elite) # 38,277 - 伊甸园 (#8PG20R22) Unbreakable (Total defenses won) # 42,926 - RealmOfRekoning (#980ULV8P) # 17,370 - Robert Green (Dark Thieves) # 13,989 - matthie70 # 11,829 - CALVIN (Phantom_Indo) # 7,370 - Hat Buddy (Rebellion) # 7,000 - Autsch!!! (Blutspur 2) # 6,149 - Spartan TR (THAILAND HERO) # 6,053 - fladeneugen (#209UCU2J) # 6,058 - 辉煌之都 (#LORUYUUJ) # 5,814 - MrDanKim78 (#980ULV8P) # 5,722 - Giogiogio™ (InTheLight) Friend in Need (Total capacity donated) # 8,670,075 - Brandon (SG Gladiators) # 5,142,635 - Alex (Clanless) # 4,273,994 - RiGi (#980ULV8P) # 4,914,874 - Andres # 4,894,095 - Samantha # 4,459,674 - Jennifer (#980ULV8P) # 4,089,609 - 辉煌之都 (#LORUYUUJ) # 3,905,663 - ulrich (#980ULV8P) # 3,849,031 - Sir Salty Sack (#PLYUPVVP) # 3,178,089 - Maskadeo Mortar Mauler (Total Mortars destroyed) # 45,971 - james.r (mini armageddon) # 45,330 - expo2020 (Emirates) # 45,209 - Nima (InTheLight) # 43,944 - EAT_SLEEP_TRAIN (The White Mist) # 42,200 - 辉煌之都 (#LORUYUUJ) # 41,907 - Valrath (Unity Air Force) # 39,110 - B0ssh0gg (Team C.R.E.A.M) # 36,407 - SCHAKAL (REQ 1) # 35,176 - bookwarez (HA.NOI) # 35,088 - KimDung99 (V.N. Champions) Heroic Heist (Total Dark Elixir looted) # 28,746,369 - james.r (mini armageddon) # 25,071,588 - Brandon (SG Gladiators) # 23,476,266 - hochiminh (BATTLE RAGE) # 21,239,681 - Song dunn (Silent Moment) # 20,802,672 - Ken Chu (Getting Dark) # 19,729,269 - thanhhuyhoang (V.N WAR) # 19,108,859 - TNL (HUE brother) # 18,651,351 - EAT_SLEEP_TRAIN (The White Mist) # 18,311,929 - minhtan309 (VIETNAM SWAT) # 18,299,222 - jim nguyen (Vietnam Human) X-Bow Exterminator (Total X-Bows destroyed) # 31,602 - james.r (mini armageddon) # 27,291 - B0ssh0gg (Team C.R.E.A.M™) # 25,609 - Song dunn (Silent Moment) # 22,359 - EAT_SLEEP_TRAIN (The White Mist) # 20,538 - Ann Dona (Vietnam Human) # 19,580 - Ken Chu (GettingDark) # 19,402 - MrDanKim78 (#980ULV8P) # 18,714 - mendocsai (#YJLY82QG) # 18,124 - hochiminh (BATTLE RAGE) # 17,999 - Mr Tuan Xom (HOA PHƯỢNG ĐỎ) Firefighter (Total Inferno Towers destroyed) # 17,369 - B0ssh0gg (Team C.R.E.A.M™) # 16,895 - james.r (mini armageddon) # 16,802 - Song dunn (Silent Moment) # 12,419 - mendocsai (#YJLY82QG) # 11,903 - tetwah (MegaEmpireAsia) # 11,488 - mclincoln (Freedom Tower) # 11,414 - Ann Dona (Vietnam Human) # 10,142 - Boa Bet (champ kingdom) # 10,132 - stinger (Kings Throne) # 9,451 - Ken Chu (GettingDark) War Hero (Total stars scored in Clan War battles) # 1,638 - Inconveniente (Uberlândia) # 1,619 - Rafael Lim S (Madiun Crew) # 1,577 - iHаcker II (TOMBOL IRENG) # 1,571 - one eye (One Hope) # 1,543 - Surfer (#9CLL8RR) # 1,489 - sir robert (Req n War Elite) # 1,410 - renonv (FosterTheCore) # 1,404 - keilor (FosterTheCore) # 1,376 - roystephanus (Eagle Warrior) # 1,367 - Ashla Ti (COC Girls) Spoils of War (Total gold collected in Clan War bonuses) # 388,969,863 - jbchen01 (Buzzinate) # 345,947,038 - Giogiogio™ (InTheLight) # 308,577,474 - tomlubniewski (300!) # 308,500,240 - -:kev:- (Buzzinate) # 302,611,773 - DoraEmon (AP Bros) # 295,370,914 - N8 (InTheLight) # 260,594,904 - #JU9P99UG (#8PG20R22) - utu # 249,226,340 - Deditza (brutus) # 286,731,433 - stefan (brutus) # 241,031,857 - 伊甸园 (#8PG20R22) - utu Anti-Artillery (Total Eagle Artilleries destroyed) # 3,717 - RealmOfRekoning (#980ULV8P) # 2,145 - Sir Salty Sack (#PLYUPVVP) # 2,037 - Ulrich (Ulrich4Stars) # 1,682 - Giogiogio™ (InTheLight) # 1,019 - Maskadeo (The 200 Club) # 625 - Spartan TR (THAILAND HERO) # 600 - Hat Buddy (Rebellion) # 291 - mehran (#PLYUPVVP) # 266 - Christoph (Warcorps) # 259 - #LQGYQROP (#8PG20R22) Sharing is caring (Total spell storage capacity donated) # 16,172 - DANNY97 (#980ULV8P) # 12,245 - Samantha (#2UL8JY9C) # 11,460 - RealmOfRekoning (#980ULV8P) # 11,314 - Brandon (SG Gladiators) # 10,076 - Sir Salty Sack (#PLYUPVVP) # 8,767 - Jennifer (#980ULV8P) # 6,138 - ulrich (#980ULV8P) # 3,777 - thibault (#980ULV8P) # 3,624 - Maskadeo (#980ULV8P) # 3,611 - matthie70 (#2UL8JY9C) PROFILE LEADERBOARD Insomniac (Highest experience level) # 358 - Brandon - Hopping # 320 - Alex - #QV88UPY # 317 - andres - REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C # 314 - Samantha - REQ N GO #2UL8JY9C # 310 - 辉煌之都 - Hopping or #9VRJ8U9L # 307 - Jennifer - REQ N RUN #980ULV8P # 304 - RiGi - REQ N RUN - #980ULV8P # 301 - ulrich - Ulrich4Stars # 300 - Sir Salty Sack - U.S.A 2 # 291 - Maskadeo - REQ N RUN #980ULV8P Eternal Legend (Most cumulative legend trophies) # 2036 - mazajee # 2007 - moo1071 - alkaabi # 1984 - Ryuji # 1869 - almghool # 1829 - Dubai # 1824 - BU SALEM # 1706 - aquaria # 1617 - sa3d363 # 1601 - AHMED AL ATTAR # 1560 - NoBuNaGa-KoSo SEASON LEADERBOARD Mr. Generous (Most donations in a season) # First # Second Mr. Leecher (Most donations received in a season) # First # Second Stone Cold Raider (Most attacks in a season) # First # Second Living Wall (Most defence wins in a season) # First # Second